The consumption of water or other fluids is essential to the health, livelihood, and general well-being of all wild and domestic land animals. However, unlike their wild counterparts, house-hold pets and other confined animals are generally ill-equipped to seek out and obtain such fluids. Accordingly, such animals rely on humans to provide the same.
The general mode of providing animals with fluids is through containers such as a simple dog dish, an old bowl or the like. Of course, these dishes and bowls are often semi-spherical in shape and, although easily filled with fluid and accessed by an animal, are prone to allowing significant splashing and spillage when an animal or human caretender inadvertently comes into physical contact with the exterior of the bowl. This is especially true for some animals, such as large dog breeds, which may accidentally step on the perimeter of the bowl or kick the bowl, thereby causing it to flip over and spill the fluid contents on the ground. Even specially contoured one-piece pet bowls formed of molded plastic that are well-known in the art (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,476 to Van Ness et al.), suffer from similar splash and spillage problems.
During extended trips, animals require fluid nourishment to maintain comfort and well-being. This often results in a significant number of inconvenient stops being made to provide the animal with sufficient amounts of fluid. As can be appreciated, this extra stopping can substantially increase the required travel time. Furthermore, some animals, such as dogs employed in law enforcement operations, may spend many hours per day, several days per week in a vehicle, and will require a constant supply of fluids to remain healthy.
In the typical vehicle, such as a car, truck, boat, or plane, the only suitable location to place such a container is on the floor. As can be appreciated, the motion of the vehicle during operation creates significant jarring which will inevitably create waves or ripples in the fluid. These waves or ripples in turn will likely cause the fluid to splash or spill from any standard container. Furthermore, during emergency stopping or swerving, the container may flip over or invert, thus causing the entire contents to empty onto the floor of the vehicle, an obviously undesirable situation.
Previously, others have proposed a variety of containers for holding fluids for animal consumption in an attempt to overcome this problem. A basic example of such a container is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,576 to Faurot. The container disclosed in the '576 patent is provided with a flat frusto-conical wall extending partially into the cavity of the container to prevent water from spilling if the container is tilted. However, this proposed design has several shortcomings.
As can be appreciated from viewing the container, the amount of fluid that can be held is extremely limited. If the container is filled beyond the aperture in the frusto-conical wall, the fluid will easily spill if the container is tipped or inverted. Further, even if the amount of fluid is limited as shown, nothing prevents the fluid from splashing out of the container if significant lateral jarring occurs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,435 to Seymour discloses a container with an exchange system that allows fluid held in a reservoir to continuously refill into a chamber after an animal drinks from the container. Although this design attempts to solve the problem of splashing created by lateral jarring and tilting of the container, it is apparent that fluid held within the reservoir easily spills out onto the floor if the container is inverted or tipped beyond a specified angle. Therefore, at best, this design can be said to only minimize spillage under certain limited conditions.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,504 to Carrico discloses a container having an internal dish for holding fluid, the dish being in fluid communication with the surrounding housing. While the housing includes an inverted channel for catching fluid upon the inversion of the container, the entire volume of fluid in the container must be caught. This limits the effectiveness of this design to prevent inadvertent spills and the volume of fluid which may be held.
Thus, a need is identified for an improved splash and spill-resistant container for holding fluids for animal consumption that may be subjected to significant lateral jarring without fluid splashing, that may be inverted without spilling the fluid contents, and that is of simple, yet durable, construction.